The Rise of the Squids
by echomist66
Summary: It is a regular day for the Sky Army when... the squids attack! How will Sky, Team Crafted, and the Sky Army defeat them? Team Crafted and Sky Army fanfic.
1. Starting Battle

Chapter 1: Starting Battle

**Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of… The Rise of the Squids! It is the first book of a trilogy called Squids and Budder. Seriously, I spoil you. I leave you alone for only two and a half weeks, and I give you FIVE WHOLE CHAPTERS! HUH?! WHAT DO U THINK OF THAT?! Sorry, but seriously, I spoil you too much. Also, the battle scene might not be good because a) I wrote this during recess and b) This is the first battle scene I wrote. Anyways, here is the first chapter of… The Rise of the Squids!**

**Oopsies, I forgot the disclaimer. So I don't own anything but the plot, Cotton(she's a really really minor character anyways), Echo, Sushi, and Mint. Also, I'm gonna accept OCs! Yay! Anyways, now, I can go on to the chapter!**

Sky's POV

Sky, Ty, and Jason were having lunch in the cafeteria when the alarm sounded.

"Everyone, head to your emergency position!" Sky yelled. Everyone immediately followed his orders. Sky, Ty, and Jason sprinted outside, and found something shocking. SQUIDS! The squids were riding in portable pools, brandishing iron swords.

"Hey Sky!"

"Hey Sky!"

"Hey Sky!"

"SHUT UP!" Sky yelled.

"How in the name of Notch did they get those pools?" Jason asked.

"It doesn't matter. Let's fight!" Ty answered. The trio rushed toward the squids.

_After the battle~_

Sky was panting, holding his injured arm gingerly. He nodded at a girl nearby, with long brown hair in two braids.

"Echo, can you take Sushi, Mint, and Cedric**(A/N: Comment if you now who Cedric is! Hint: The Goblet of Fire.)** to check the borders?"

"Yes, General Sky." Sky headed toward the healers.

"Cotton, I think I broke my arm," Sky said.

"Okay. You will need potions of regeneration and healing." Cotton opened a cabinet and started pulling out potions. "You know, we've started running out of potions since the sorcerers left," she remarked.

"I know," Sky muttered.

_Flashback~_

Team Crafted(minus Seto obviously) sat around a table, taking a vote.

"Who votes on kicking out Seto?" Mitch asked. Everyone raised their hands, except for Ty.

"We can't kick him out just like that! Why are we even doing this?"

"Oh, knock it off Ty. You know that he is useless. He doesn't do anything!" Jason answered **(A/N: Look, I know that reason is crap. But I can't think of a good reason for Seto to be kicked out, without making him look bad. If you have a problem with it, go and break your computer or something.)**

"That is so not true! He can enchant our weapons in an instant, and summon potions from thin air!" Ty exclaimed. "Without his help, we would never have been able to defeat the Magical Squid Team!"

"It doesn't matter anyway. Ty, it's six to one. You're out voted. Seto has to leave," Mitch said. "Ty, since you want him in the team, go get him."

"NO!" Ty shouted. "I WILL NOT GET HIM! I AM HIS FRIEND!"

"Ty, if you don't get him, I will. And it won't be nice," Mitch said.

"FINE! I WILL!" Ty yelled. "JUST SO THAT I CAN EXPLAIN HOW CRUEL YOU GUYS ARE!" Ty got up to his feet and stormed away.

_Timeskip in flashback~_

Ty came back. Without Seto. "He's gone!" Mitch glared at him.

"I bet you hid him!" Mitch said. "I'm going to look for him myself!"

_Timeskip(STILL in flashback)~_

"He IS gone!" Mitch said in astonishment, as he stepped into the room.

"Oh, whatever," Sky said. "We wanted him gone anyways." The next day, all the sorcerers left. Even Jason's girlfriend Leaf.**(A/N: I JUST added that sentence so I can have a little shipping drama in the near future. Until then, everyone, ship Leafson!)**

_The flashback FINALLY ends~_

Cotton applied the last potion of healing on Sky. Wait-thelast?

"AHH! WE HAVE NO MORE POTIONS OF HEALING LEFT!" Cotton shrieked. "And we have to tend to more people!

**That is the longest first chapter of a story I've ever written. The prologue for Elements of the Clans doesn't count, and I doubt that even that was this long. I have a challenge for you. Google setosorcerer 20 times, k? It only takes a minute out of your life. It is for a purpose that probably won't work, but IF it works, and IF Seto hears about it, hopefully it will bring him back. Hopefully. Anyways you know how I have hashtags in Elements of the Clans? Well, I have Question Of The Chapter (QOTC) now! And it will be so that it will not take any personal info from you, okay?**

**QOTC: Apple or Samsung?**

**For me, I would say Samsung because A) I'm Korean and B) one of my family members works there. And another one used to work there. No apple stuff. **

**Buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**

**Oopsies. I forgot the OC form. Here is the OC Form. You may only submit three OCs.**

**OC FORM**

**Name (first and last):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Side(This is not going to be the final side, but it will help me determine if your OC will be good or bad. You can also have neutral):**

**Personality:**

**Description:**

**Powers(like is your OC a sorcerer? a hybrid?):**

**Past:**

**Random Stuff You want to add:**

**Here is the example OC Form.**

**Name: Echo Mist**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Side: Good**

**Personality: Echo is very smart, but shy. However, she can get talkative around her close friends.**

**Description: Go onto skin stealer and look up echomist66 (Ya, I'm lazy)**

**Powers: Ocelot hybrid**

**Past: Echo was born in the Sacred Jungle. Her dad is Notch, and her mom is an ocelot named Vine. She is triplets with Sushi and Mint. She basically grew up in the jungle, and recruited in the Sky Army with her sisters when they were 13.**

**Random Stuff I want to add: RANDOMNESS MWAHAHHAHAHAHAJDHFKASJHFDLAKEUYRBVPAIOWUETNVPQOI34UY5NPVQOQIDSFJNVPAOSDKJFNVPAODIJFADERPINESSOASDIFJANPOSDIFJVNSSUNDEEPAOSIDFJNPAOIDSFJNVPAOEIRJNAPOSIDFJVPANOSIDFJNSETOSORCERERAOIDFJNAPOSIDJFNPAOIDJFNPAOIDJFNPAOIDJF**

**And ya, that's it! Also, in the randomness thing in my OC form, there are three different words. Two of them are Youtubers, and one of them is something that has to do with one of those youtubers. Post the words in the comments if you found them! Buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	2. Potion Shortage

Chapter 2: Potion Shortage

** Hello, my peroxide touchers! YAY I FINALLY HAVE A NAME FOR THE READERS! Alright, here is your chapter. I made a quiz on , great website, you can make quizzes without an account! Yay! Here is the link: ** . ?id=1502232228537521&amp;lnk&amp; **It is a setosorcerer quiz cause I was bored. Also, I'm getting a stylus, so I can now make fan art! The ones that are drawn online! Yay! I found a website where you can upload photos without an account! Yay! Why am I saying yay a lot? Yay! Also disclaimer: I do not-**

**Ty: She doesn't own anything but the plot line and Cotton and Petal and Myrna and Sushi and Echo and Mint!**

**Me: Great, now I'm going to soundproof the fourth wall and replace it with bed rock like in Elements of the Clans.**

**And now, review replies!**

**NellisEllis: Your three OCs are accepted! By purple girl, you mean the one on the right, right? (lol) Anyways, Nell is gonna be a vairy big part in it cause you were like the first person to submit the OC! Yay! Internet cookies to you! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**randombushgirl: Are you a random girl that hides in bushes? XD Anyways your Harry potter thing is right and because I'm evil I'm gonna kill Cedric off. Internet Cookies to you! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

"AH! THERE ARE N'T ANYMORE POTIONS OF HEALING!" Cotton shrieked. All of the other nurses came over.

"What?!"All of the nurses started panicking.

"What do we do now?" Petal wailed. "It's too dangerous to get anymore netherwart, since Herobrine keeps all of them in his fortress!"

"Damn," Myrna cursed. "I wish the sorcerers never left."

"We must find them!" Cotton said frantically. Sky nodded at a nearby messenger.

"Tom, go get Mitch and Jerome to find the sorcerers," Sky ordered. "Actually, take Ty and Quinten instead of Mitch and Jerome. Mitch might not be welcomed, since he started the idea of kicking out Seto."

"Yes, General Sky." Tom hurried away, rushing to deliver the message. Sky turned towards the nurses.

"No need to panic now," Sky reassured. _Actually, there might be a need to panic right now._ "Ty and Quinten will try to find the sorcerers." _Hopefully, the sorcerers don't reject them._ As the healers started chattering again, Sky left the room. Alesa hurried over to him.

"Sky, are you okay? I heard all of the potions of healing are gone!"

"I'm okay," Sky said, eyeing the little girl bouncing behind his wife. "Allison, shouldn't you be with your tutor?"

"Yeah, but math is SO boring!" Allison complained. "I want to play instead!" Sky smiled wearily.

"Allison, you know that one day you will be the leader of the Sky Army," he said. "You must keep up with your studies." The little girl sighed.

"Yes, father."

"Sky, aren't you supposed to be seeing Ty and Quinten?" Alesa implied.

"Oh yeah! Bye, gotta go." Sky hurried to his office. There Ty and Quinten**(A/N: I'm not gonna put their description because if you opened this fanfic, then you should know their skins. And I'm not gonna tell you what their minecraft usernames are.)** were waiting.

"Adam, what took you so long?" Quinten asked.

"Allison."

"I wouldn't be able to resist her either," Ty said. "Anyways, why are we here? Tom didn't tell us why, just to get over to your office." Sky stared at the beautiful budderness of his office.

"First, of all, there are no more potions of healing left."

"OMN!" shouted Ian. He was hiding behind some stray blocks of budder. "I'm, turning, into, DERPY MODE!" Ian started running around the office yelling, "CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!"

** And I feel like it is appropriate to end this chapter with Derp SSundee! First of all Nell, there is something right before sorcerer in the randomness thing, like _sorcerer. And-**

**Seto: I'm it! I'm It!**

**Me: You ruined it!**

**Oh well. I'm gonna go and write a chapter of Elements of the Clans! But here is the deal. I'm not gonna write another-**

**Pink Bunny Guard: Hey what is this purple guy right here?**

**Seto: Bye! *leaves***

**Yeah, as you can see, the pink bunnies are still after me. Please, they are saying a ransom for two reviews on my one-shot! By different people! *starts crying* FREE ME FROM THIS PRISON!**

**Annabeth: Why should we trust you? Oh, you're not Hera. Nevermind.**

**Like that little HOO reference? And randombushgirl, you are right! It is Harry Potter! Lol, I'm gonna kill Cedric off in the next battle. Sorry, I'm weird. Sorry Cedric! And Amos Diggory! And Harry! And Ernie! And Cho! Whatever. I am still accepting OCs, I guess I will copy and paste the OC Form and such.**

**OC FORM**

**Name (first and last):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Side:**

**Personality:**

**Description:**

**Powers(like is your OC a sorcerer? a hybrid?):**

**Past:**

**Random stuff you want to add:**

**And now for the example form, let's do Sushi, shall we?**

**OC FORM**

**Name: Sushi Mist**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Side: Good**

**Personality: Basically almost opposite of Echo, BUT all three sisters get along well**

**Description: 1. Skin stealer 2. Sushi_Cat_Pye**

**Powers: Ocelot Hybrid**

**Past: Same as Echo**

**Random stuff you want to add: PEROXIDEPEROXIDEPEROXIDEPEROXIDEPEROXIDEPEROXIDEPEROXIDE**

**There you go! Buh bye my peroxide touchers, and don't touch peroxide! (that makes no sense)**


	3. Ty and Quentin's Mission

Chapter 3: Ty and Quentin's Mission

**Alright I wanted to say before we start, would you like a new story? It is not really a story, it is just me raging while watching Immortal Songs 2. Would you like it? Well, it won't matter anyway cause I'm gonna do it. So on Saturday, (I'm writing this on Tuesday) I will try to type and rage while watching Immortal Songs 2, okay? So, definitely check that out! Also in the Peroxide Show I want like interviews with you guys. Just check out the latest episode for more info. **

**Replies:**

**raydoesminecraft: Yay! New OCs! Internet cookies to you! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**NellisEllis: Ahem… SETOsorcerer? Nice, didn't think of that. We will see about Nell and Mara… Internet cookies to you! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**KyaraDoesFanfics: So… You wanna eat Ian's cake? EAT IT. Yah, I'm gonna kill cedric off. Internet cookies to you! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)  
RainbowShaymin: Definitely not Seto as a crush. Maybe Ty? Internet cookies to you! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Also, I'm really annoyed right now cause a boy (not gonna tell his name) a few months ago threw a rock. It was a small rock, but you know, it could cause damage if it hits your eye. And… it hit my eyelid. Today he threw grass in my face. I told my mom, and she said ,"Hey! Maybe he likes you! Boys tease the girls they like!" And I facepalmed. Also, I will now reveal my real name. It is…**

**CHRISTINE!**

**Now the chapter.**

Sky POV

"DERPINESS!" Ian then started hopping out the door, his glasses clattering to the floor.

"Okay…" Ty looked confused. "What was that all about?"  
"Probably just the author making randomness," Quentin said. **(FOURTH WALL BROKEN! ALERT! FOURTH WALL BROKEN!)**

"Anyways, I want you to go find the sorcerers. You will leave tomorrow at sunrise. Umm… You may bring anyone and anything except for me and the other generals. Okay? Also, take some healers with you," Sky said.

"Why?" Ty asked.

"Remember? We're out of potions!" Sky said exasperatedly.

"Oh yeah!" A thought dawned on Ty. "Wait, we're going to ask the sorcerers for more potions?"

"Yep."

"Seriously Sky?" This time Quentin spoke up. "They are probably not going to listen to us. After what we had done to Seto…"

"Just go and hope for the best."

"Fine," Quentin said.

"Fine," Ty said. "But if the sorcerers agree, do we take them to here?"  
"Yep."

"Fine."

"CAKE?! DO YOU WANT SOME CAKE?!" Derp SSundee returned from wherever he was, which was probably the kitchen. **(Ooh, Chica!)**

"Umm… no." Ty took a step back. Ian pushed the cake toward Ty's face.

"DID YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO TO MAKE THIS CAKE?!" Ian screamed. "DO YOU KNOW?!" Fortunately, before Ty had to eat the cake or have it smashed in his face, Quentin shoved Ian's glasses over his derpy eyes.

**Done. I had to do that very quickly.**


	4. Mage City

Chapter 4: Mage City

**Well, the Mage City is based off of FyreUK's amazing structure, the Mage City. It is basically that, except it is purple. I don't own anything but the plot line and my OCs. Without further ado, let's start the chapter!**

Nell's POV

Nell gazed at the large purple castle. More specifically, at the highest tower in the castle. Seto's tower. Everyone knew about Seto. Seto was their king. Everyone left the Sky Army because of Seto. Everyone had settled down here because of Seto. All because of Seto. The Mage City was hidden in a jungle. You needed the password to get in. It is very well hidden. With magic.

Nell absentmindedly summoned a ball of pink magic in her hand. Each sorcerer had a special color of magic.

"BOO!" Nell jumped. Her magic just went flying into the air, narrowly missing the person in front of her.

"Sorry Blaze!" Nell said. Blaze just ignored her and walked away. Nell turned to the person behind her. "Mara! You could have made me hit Blaze!"

"Sorry!" Nell's little sister yelled. "NOT!" Mara started shooting random purple magic around her.

"Seriously?" Nell created a shield in front of her. "You could hurt someone, you know." Mara kept on shooting magic. "STOP OR ELSE I WILL TELL MOM."

"Oh fine." Mara pouted, and stopped. "When are we actually gonna eat dinner?"

"Ask mom."

"OK." Mara stepped inside their house. "MOTHER! WHEN ARE WE GONNA EAT DINNER?!"

"Soon!" came the reply. Nell and Mara's mother stepped outside. She was wearing her medium-sized dark brown hair in a bun. "In fact, I just need the table to be set." She looked meaningfully at the sisters.

"Oh fine." Nell turned towards Mara. "Mara, we need to set the table."

"Darn it." Once again, Mara pouted. "I wanted to go over to Lucy's house."

"Mara, if you want to eat dinner, you have to help Nell set the table."

"Fine."

**Im very sorry this is so short. I want to go write another chapter of this. This one is weak. Also, yeah. Bye!**


	5. The Defense Association Part 1

Chapter 5: The Defense Association Part 1

**Okay, the Defense Association is based on Dumbledore's Army server, but they live in the Forbidden Forest. Got it? Let's go!**

Simber's POV

"Eloise?" A voice sounded from the bushes. She knew that voice.

"I'm not Eloise anymore, South," Simber said. "I'm Simber." South came out from the bushes.

"You will always be Eloise to me," he whispered.

**Little Southber moment there! But onto the real chapter.**

Luna's POV

Luna came back to camp, holding a raw chicken triumphantly. "I got dinner!" Lula squealed with joy.

"Cook it, Luna!" she said. And so she did.

Lula's POV

Lula was sitting on a log, with a budder nugget in her hands. Suddenly, her twin sister, Luna, burst from the entrance of camp!

"I got dinner!" Luna said triumphantly. Lula squealed.

"Cook it, Luna!" Luna walked to a furnace and deposited the chicken.

South's POV (from the southber moment)

South waited quietly in the bushes, hoping to see Eloise pass by. Sure enough, she did. "Eloise?" he asked. Simber turned around and looked straight at the bushes.

"I'm not Eloise anymore, South," she said. South came out from the bushes.

"You will be always Eloise to me," he whisperered.

**OMFN DID U HEAR SIMBER GOT DA Well u probably don't know if u don't play on Dumbledore's Army. Anyways that is part 1 so I can update. yah. I'm lazy. Anyways, I HAVE TWO PARODIES UP. Check them out, and if you hate them, say so in the comments, if you love them, say you do! Also, I might write he sequel of NerdCraftMC's Percy Jackson in Minecraftia! Now buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	6. The Defense Association Part 2

Chapter 6: The Defense Association Part 2

**You know, I recently got a hate comment. I'm going to follow xXCelestiaMCXx's advice and eat marshamallows! Sushi and Mint will join me.**

**Sushi: HI!  
Mint: Hi!**

**And now… I SHALL EAT MARSHMALLOWS. Now, who wants to read the review?  
Mint: MEEEEEE!  
Sushi: Meh, I just wanna eat marshmallows.**

***hands review over to Mint* Read it, and then throw it onto the nether rack.**

**Mint: Ok! "Really sucks. Your entir series " Wait, we can't swear right?  
Yep, just go on!  
Mint: Ok. " sucks. Go back to second grade where you belong"**

**How rude! THROW IT ONTO THE NETHER RACK  
Mint: OK! *throws it into the nether rack, and the nether rack is instantly on fire*  
*holds out marshmallows* WHO WANTS SOME?!  
Mint and Sushi: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Ok, ok! *hands marshmallows to both*  
Sushi: *Chews on marshmallow* THIS IS AWESOME!  
Mint: Very delicious!  
And now on with the chapter!  
**Lilly Anna's POV

Lilly Anna stalked through the forest, of course, looking for food. What else? Suddenly, she spotted a rabbit, jumping through the trees! Obviously, they needed the food. So, Lilly followed the rabbit. Then she saw a flash of dark brown hair, before she crashed into someone.

"Sorry Lilly!" Jodi sat up, and helped Lilly get on her feet.

"It's ok." Lilly brushed off the dirt from her pants. "I'm chasing a rabbit."

"Ok, bye!" Jodi called, as Lilly rushed away.

Jodi's POV

Jodi was randomly walking through the woods. Maybe she would come across some food, and then she could get it. A rabbit jumped past her. Jodi ignored it. Then, someone crashed into her, the person's headband hitting her forehead.

"Sorry Lilly!" Jodi said, as she sat up. She helped Lilly stand.

"It's ok." Lilly brushed some dirt off her pants. "I'm chasing a rabbit."

"Ok, bye!" Jodi called, as Lilly rushed away. Jodi just kept on walking.

Chosen's POV

Chosen sat near the furnaces, reading a book. He was reading about the history of Minecraftia.

"Hi, Chosen." Chosen looked up to see who was talking.

"Oh, hi Lindz." Lindz moved closer to Chosen.

"What'cha reading?"

"The History of Minecraftia," Chosen replied. "It's a really good book.

"I know." Lindz held out some baked potatoes. "Hey, want some?"

"Sure, thanks." Chosen gratefully accepted the food, and bit in, thinking.

"Lindz, if Herobrine is still in the Nether, how come he doesn't usually come and kill people when they go to the Nether?" Chosen asked. Lindz shrugged.

"I dunno. There is practically no information about Herobrine, except for the Scroll of Herobrine. And that was destroyed like, hundreds of years ago.

"Oh well." Chosen kept on reading.

Lindz's POV

Lindz walked over to the furnaces, looking at Chosen.

"Hi Chosen." Chosen looked up.

"Oh, hi Lindz." Lindz moved closer to Chosen, craning her neck to look at the title of the book.

"What'cha reading?"  
"The History of Minecraftia," Chosen replied. "It's a really good book.

"I know." Lindz rummaged around her inventory, and found some food. She held out a few baked potatoes. "Hey, want some?"

"Sure, thanks." Chosen took the food, and took a bite.

"Lindz, if Herobrine is still in the Nether, how come he doesn't usually come and kill people when they go to the Nether?" Lindz racked her brain for an answer.

"I dunno. There is practically no information about Herobrine, except for the Scroll of Herobrine. And that was destroyed like, hundreds of years ago."

"Oh well." Chosen kept on reading.

**I cranked this chapter up in like, forty five minutes. Right now, I have I Make A Cake minecraft parody stuck in my head. Then I randomly mixed it up with Diamonds by Rihanna. Ugh. Anyways, I really need to work on Elements of the Clans. Buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	7. The Defense Association Part 3

Chapter 7: The Defense Association Part3

**Hi guys! Right now, I really, really like Jodi (from DA) because she changed her nickname to Elphaba, and started singing Defying Gravity! Jodi and I were reciting lines back and forth and it was so fun! Anyways, this is the last part thingy. Ok? Notch, I forgot the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I own nothing but The story line and my OCs. Ok? ONWARD TO YONDER! Oh notch I need to work on EotC. Anyways, this whole thing got deleted. It isn't good as before… I'm so lazy I'm going to skip Ryan's POV. After all, I'm giving you another chapter afterwards! But anyways, Here is the chapter!**

Uhh… (checks DA forums) Felix's POV!

Felix scowled at the picture of the yellow and black badger on the wall. He hated Hufflepuffs. They were useless and weak. It's a wonder that he didn't send them out already. After all, he was the co-leader of this place.  
"Hi Felix." Ryan, the other co-leader was leaning next to the Gryffindor picture. "Thinking about Hufflepuffs again?" His voice didn't carry an amused tone. "You know, there a lot of Hufflepuffs that are useful. For example, take Mintshade. She is very useful with the group."

"I just FREAKIN HATE HUFFLEPUFFS!" Felix yelled those last words.

"Why do you hate Hufflepuffs so much!" Mintshade walked by, glaring at Felix. "House haters…" She walked away, muttering darkly.

"Why do you hate Hufflepuffs so much?" Ryan inquired.

"THEY ARE USELESS AND STUPID AND WEAK!" Felix yelled. He smashed a teacup nearby.

Mintshade's POV

Mintshade looked at the moon, thinking of her crush. She sighed and got up. She was tired. As she was heading toward her dorm, she saw Felix yelling at Ryan.

"I JUST FREAKIN HATE HUFFLEPUFFS!" Felix yelled. Mintshade was very, very mad.

"Why do you hate Hufflepuffs so much!" Mintshade glared at Felix. "House haters…" She walked away, muttering darkly.

Rosey's POV

Rosey was just sitting on a bench, holding a chocolate bar. Her fingers trembled with joy as she was going to open it.

"GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE!" Choco jumped out of the shadows, going crazy. "GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE!"

"Okay, okay!" Rosey threw the bar in front of Choco. Choco demolished the chocolate bar and threw the wrapping away into the bushes.

Choco's POV

Choco saw Rosey holding a chocolate bar. Choco loved chocolate.

"GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE!" Choco jumped out. "GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE!"

"Okay, okay!" Rosey threw the bar in front of her. Choco demolished the chocolate bar and threw the wrapping away into the bushes. It tasted good.

**I do not like Apple Pages. Yes, I changed from Microsoft Word to Apple Pages because of my new Macbook.. Anyways, buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	8. Why Do We Do Dis?

Chapter 8: Why Do We Do Dis?

**Hello, my peroxide touchers! I am just going to randomly write. Hey, have you noticed that my A/Ns are getting smaller? Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Ty's POV

"We're never going to find the sorcerers," Ty grumbled. They have been walking around the forest, for about two days. "Why do we do dis?"

"Aw, come on, Ty. We have to find them someday!" Quentin said.

"What are YOU doing here?" A girl's voice rang out from above. The two boys looked up to see a girl standing on a tree's branch, holding a nocked bow. "YOU two have NO authority to enter the Mage City!"

"Wait, hold on!" Ty did a double-take. "Is this perhaps… where Seto lives?" The girl squinted at Ty and Quentin.

"I know YOU TWO! You're the ones that kicked Seto out!" The girl glared at them.

"Hey, I voted against it!" Ty said.

"Well, the fish VOTED FOR IT!" Quentin winced.

"It seemed like a good idea at that time!" Quentin retorted. The girl glared at him again, her hazel eyes flashing. She leaped down from the tree, and summoned two pairs of red, magical handcuffs.

"You're coming with me." The girl latched her handcuffs on both of them, and then used her magic to make them follow her.

"HEY!" Ty struggled to free himself. "Where are you taking us?!" The girl smirked.

"You two are coming with me to see…" The girl paused.

"Well, who are we going to talk with?!" Quentin demanded.

"Seto."

_Timeskip~_

Ty's POV

"Blaze, who do we have here?" A figure with a purple hood spoke to the girl.

"King Seto, we have gotten these two people," Blaze said."You know them."  
"I do?" Seto uncovered his hood and looked at the two, brown eyes twinkling. His eyes hardened as he saw who was before him.

"Ty? Quentin?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, Seto," Ty said softly. "Umm… We came to ask you something.

"What is it?"

"Umm… umm…"

"We ran out of potions," Quentin interrupted. "We came to ask you… for more."

"You expect for me to grant you a favor, after what you did to me?!" Seto said dangerously.

"Uh… yes?" Ty offered. Seto sighed.

"Well, I'm not heartless," Seto said. He turned toward Blaze. "Blaze, I will be gone for a few days. Have Danny manage the kingdom for a while." Seto faced Ty and Quentin. "I will come with you to the Sky Army."

**Yah, sorry NellisEllis, Danny is with the sorcerers, which means that he is one. Anyways, I gave you a double update! ARE YOU HAPPY?! Oh whatever. Anyways, buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	9. Seto Comes Back

Chapter 9: Seto Comes Back

**Hi, it's Echo here! I'm gonna do review replies!  
NellisEllis: It's Ok! here, have a cookie! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Pholly1: You didn't guess it from the start? :0 (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**anon: I looked up the definition of ableist… And I respect how you think people should talk, but I personally don't think that 'derpy' is ableist. Derpy is not really offensive, and besides, the one word that describes Ian is this: Derpy. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Also, I decided to change the way I write. I used to do it like a mixture of third person and first, because I didn't use 'I' and words like that, but I'm gonna do that from now on, okay? Comment on what you think about it!  
On with the chapter!  
**Seto's POV

"So, you need more potions?" I asked.

"Yep," the fish answered.

"And when did this happen?"

"Well…" Ty scratched his head. "After a battle with the squids I think?" My face darkened.

"You mean there are still people who are injured and possibly dying?"

"Umm… Probably."

"Then we have to go there faster!" I used my magic to make a purple boat. "Hop on." Quentin looked at it weirdly.

"Why are we riding on a boat?"

"Because, we need to go there as fast as we can, and my magic can go very fast. Just get on."

"Ok." Ty climbed into the boat and Quentin followed. I used my magic again to make the boat fly to the Sky Army headquarters. When we reached there, the boat landed on the ground and dissipated.

"Hey! Who are you!" A guard shouted from a tower.

"We are General Ty and General Quentin and… umm…. a guest!" Ty shouted.

"A guest?" I whispered to Ty.

"Well, yeah," Ty whispered back. The guard squinted at us.

"Okay, you are allowed in!" We ran into the headquarters, going to the infirmary. As we were running, people stared at me.

"OMN, is that Seto?" One girl whispered.

"Why is he here? Wasn't he kicked out?" Another person said. I ignored the comments, and kept on running.

"Sky! Cotton! Seto's back!" Sky looked up, surprised.

"You're back already?"

"Yep," the fish answered.

"Umm… should I start summoning potions?" Seto asked.

"Sure!" Sky replied.

"Okay…" Seto started making potions of healing, the nurses crowding around him.

**Right now, I'm feeling kind of insulted because I was on DA, and then someone called me a 'he'. :( Oh well he apologized. Anyways, buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	10. Dany's Warning

Chapter 10: Dany's Warning

**HI PEEPS! Lol jkjkjkjkjk Sorry was just random there. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you, I'm alive! JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK What I REALLY wanted to tell you guys, is that my friend Kate wrote a fanfiction! Only one chapter so far, but since she doesn't have an account, I posted it on here! So, check it out! It is a Percabeth fanfiction, (Shame on you if you don't know what Percabeth is!) cause she ships Percabeth or something. I ship it too, along with Jasper and Frazel. And whatever the ship name for Reyna and Nico is.**

**Other AMAZING news! ALESA AND ADAM CHILD GENDER REVEAL CAME OUT! AND THE FULL NAME! I can't wait to see Tyler Eric Dahlberg! I wish it was a girl though… whatever, boys are still AWESOME! kinda. Anyways, on with the review replies!**

**NellisEllis: Oh… I'm glad the person apologized! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**ON with the chapter!**

Dany's POV (duh)

I stood on my tower in the kingdom, the second-highest one. I could see everything in Mage City. If I used magic to look closer, I could see Nell and Mara entering their house. I could see Blaze randomly flicking water everywhere. I could even see outside the walls! That means I could see the Sorcerer's Jungle! I could even see… My heart twisted. The Sky Army headquarters. Where Seto was now. In fact… I used my light brown magic to see inside the infirmary. I could see… Seto summoning potions while the nurses quickly grabbed them and fed them to patients. I could see Mitch.

Wait a second… why was he holding a knife? I looked closer to see the Canadian twirling the iron knife, aiming it at… Seto. I had to get a quick mental connection to Seto.

_SETO! _I yelled mentally.

_What is it?_ Seto's voice responded back. I swallowed.

_LOOK BEHIND YOU!_ Seto looked behind and saw a knife flying at him.

"Protego!" I saw as Seto casted a shield of purple magic, making the knife clatter on the ground. I teleported next to Seto, making sure I had a shield ready. Mitch froze as everyone started looking at him.

"Why would you do that, recruit?" Mitch quickly looked at his right and saw a teenage girl looking terrified. Dirty of him to blame it on a helpless recruit.

"Did you try to kill Seto?" Sky approached the girl. She shook her head, her long platinum blond hair shaking side to side. Sky turned to Mitch. "Did you see her do it?"

"Yes, I did." Mitch stood firm with his excuse. "I saw her throw a knife at Seto."

"I didn't do it!" The girl said. Sky walked closer to her.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Krystal, and I did not try to kill Seto."

"Well, you know what?" Sky said. "I don't believe you. Why would Mitch lie? Jason, Ian, escort her out of Sky Army." Krystal looked around her, terrified as Jason and Ian pushed her out of the budder building.

"Dany, you better go back now," Seto whispered. "You need to look over Mage City." As Seto walked away, he turned his head to look at me. "And thanks for the warning." I nodded and then teleported out of the building.

**Basically this whole chapter illustrates how Mitch is very mean? Yeah. Also, Krystal is my own personal OC that just appears in this chapter and next chapter. Also, she might be in other chapters as a stand-in. Of course, chapters that take place in the Mage City. Did you see Protego? As you might know, it is a shield charm in Harry Potter. The reason why I used it is because I needed spell names and I can't think of any right off the spot. I need more evil OCs! No one wants to be evil… Srsly, I need EVIL PEEPS! (preferably squids or squid hybrids) Anyways, buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	11. Krystal's Story

Chapter 11: Krystal's Story

**Hi, it's Echo here! So Krystal is my own OC, so yeah. I uploaded the first chapter of Percy Jackson in Minecraftia 2! So… yeah. Review replies!  
NellisEllis: Yay! New OCs! :) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Cdazz: Ooh, an elf will certainly make a nice plot twist! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**1980-somethingspace-girl: TOO BAD IM GONNA KILL CEDRIC MWAHAHA (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**On with the chapter!**

Krystal's POV

I was stunned. I had admired Mitch for a long time. In fact, he was the reason I joined the Sky Army. I had a secret crush on him. But now… I saw the real Mitch. I was just innocently standing there, close to Mitch. Then I saw him throw a knife at Seto, and then blame it on me. And Sky didn't believe me! He just told Jason and Quentin to take me out. I had nowhere to live! My whole family was dead, killed by the squids.

"Krystal?" A voice sounded from behind me. I turned around to see the sorcerer that shielded the knife from Seto.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"My name is Dany," he said. "Do you have somewhere to live?"  
"N-no… M-my family are all dead," I replied. Dany gasped.

"I'm so sorry!" Dany said. I sighed.

"It's okay," I replied. "But I still have to find a home."

Dany held out his hand and smiled. "Would you like to come with me to Mage City?"

"Well…" I looked at my feet. "I'm not a sorcerer…"

"You don't need to be a sorcerer," he replied. "Besides, you need a home. If you don't want to stay at Mage City all the time, you can live there until you can build a house or something."

"Sure!" I cheerfully accepted his hand.

"Great! Now, hold on tight, we're going to teleport!" In a flash of brown light, we were gone. We appeared in front of a fountain, where a girl with light brown hair ending with red tips was using magic to control water. "Hi Blaze!" Dany called.

"Yeah, hi." She didn't turn towards us and just kept on making the water flow. I stared as I walked past. It was amazing how she could control it flawlessly.

"Welcome to the Mage City." I looked around. It was amazing! All of the towers had intricate details. "Follow me," Dany said. He headed towards the big set of towers in the middle. The tallest one was purple. That was probably Seto's. Dany led me over to one of the towers. He unlocked the door, and it swung open. I gasped. It was beautiful! The walls were plastered with sky blue wallpaper, while a twin bed rested on one of the sides. One wall was covered with white bookcases. Dany smiled.

"Welcome to your new home."

**YAY CHAPTER IS FINISHED! ALSO I AM SAD AND HAPPY BECAUSE MY FAVORITE SERVER, ALSO KNOWN AS DA, IS GOING TO BE UPDATED TO 1.8! BUT ALL OF OUR DATA IS GOING TO BE RESET, AND I HAVE TO BUY A WHOLE NEW BROOM! I am very sorry I didn't update PJIM 2. I just didn't have enough time. Actually, I might update tomorrow then. Buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	12. The K-Pop Army

Chapter 12: The K-Pop Army

**Hi, it's Echo here! I suddenly got an idea for The Rise of the Squids, so instead of writing the second chapter for PJIM 2, I decided to write another chapter for this! So, probably this story will get updated again like tomorrow, and you will have to wait until next weekend for PJIM 2. This chapter will include JinBop and a lot of Korean singers! ;) On with the review replies!**

**Cdazz: I did… briefly. OH SHIT U R RIGHT I FORGOT HER IM SUCH AN IDIOT  
Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Jin's POV

I just sat in the cafeteria, chatting with my second-in-command, Jung Dongha. **(A/N: In Korea, the last name comes first and the first name comes last. So basically, if we did it the American way, his name would be Dongha Jung.) **

"So…" I said, while chewing on a cooked chicken. "What should we do about the squids?"

"Well, maybe we should contact Sky Army," Dongha suggested. "I heard they were boss at killing squids."

"What is the leader's name?" I asked.

"Sky Dahlberg." I gasped.

"That's the name of my old childhood friend!" I said, shocked.

"Well, then he should be glad to see you," Dongha replied. I looked at him.

"Where is the headquarters?"

"Over in Flipendo Forest. You should be able to see it from a long way away. It's bright gold." I opened my mouth, about to reply, when suddenly my wife, Son Seungyeon appeared.

"Hey Jin, hey Dongha." She slid into the seat next to me, holding a tray filled with a mushroom soup and an apple. And of course, she held her favorite drink, Potion of Healing II. **(A/N: DON'T QUESTION ME! I just thought that Potion of Healing II would taste good.)** "What'cha talking about?"

"Oh, just the fact that we might contact Sky Army to become allies," I replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked, dropping her tray and potion on the ground. The glass bottle shattered, spilling its contents on the floor. Everyone turned to her. "Why? What's wrong?"

"What's happening?" asked Yangpa, a recruit. **(A/N: Look, I added Yangpa because im actually listening to her right now. If you don't know who Yangpa is, just go with the flow.) **I stood up and faced the recruits.

"We're going to the Sky Army."  
Seungyeon's POV

We were going to go to the Sky Army headquarters? Is it because of the squids? Probably.

"Are you going to leave?" I asked Jin.

"Yes. Dongha and some recruits are going to come with me," he replied.

"Who's going to look over the K-Pop Army then?" I asked.

"You are."

"Really?" I gasped. "I can't!"  
"Yes you can." Jin held my hand, his brown eyes staring into mine. "I believe you can." I took a shaky breath.

"Okay." Jin smiled.

"Well, I have to go talk to Dongha. Bye."

"Bye!" I watched as he walked away. Thoughts were all mixed up in my head. Me, as a leader? That can't happen. I walked over to the karaoke room. Singing helps me calm my nerves. I flipped through the book, searching for one of my songs. I located the right one, and entered the number in the karaoke machine.

"The closer I get, the more tears that fall

I try holding out my hand but I can't bear to hold onto you

I want you but I can't want you

I try throwing you away but I can't," I sang, clearing my thoughts.

"Feels like I can touch you but you're so far

Because you're my love, because you're my everything

Though it hurts to death, though my heart is bruised

I'm waiting for you from far away." I grew calmer.

"Because I couldn't tell you that one word

Because I couldn't take that one step

You well up in my eyes

Tears fall and I long for you again, my love." I grew positive.

"I've never forgotten you even for a day

I've never let you go even once

The name I call out with a hushed breath

The longing that I cruelly swallowed." _I can do this!_

"I shake my head no but I still think of you

Because you're my love, because you're my everything

Even after time passes, even when tears fall

I'm still looking at you like this," _I can lead K-Pop Army!_

"Because I couldn't tell you that one word

Because I couldn't take that one step

You well up in my eyes

Tears fall and I long for you again, my love." I was now positive.

"Do you know how I only have you?

That I live in tears?

Don't look back

Before I shout and call out to you." The song ended. I was now ready to lead K-Pop Army!

**Okay, I have no idea why I made Son Seungyeon Jin's wife. I'm weird. Also, the lyrics are Son Seungyeon's song Because of You. It is an OST for the drama The King's Face. Anyways, buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	13. Moving

Chapter 13: Moving

**Hi, it's Echo! So, sorry for the two week hiatus thingy, but I'm giving you a double update. Main reason why I didn't update was cause I found out that DA is going to be closed! I mean, 1.6.4 server is being closed. the 1.8 server's release date isn't shown yet. And then… it closed. ;-; IM SO SADDDDDDDDDD Anyways this chapter is about that. On with the chapter!**

Meme's POV (NEW CHARACTER)  
I put my ear against Felix's room. He and Ryan were arguing about something.

"Why should we move? This is a perfectly fine spot!" Ryan said.

"We have to move! We're running out of food!" Felix yelled. I slid down the door, shocked. We are going to move somewhere else? The two leaders kept on yelling at each other until Ryan agreed.

"I guess we should leave. The food has been running low lately," Ryan admitted.

"I knew you would find sense in it," Felix said triumphantly. "Let's go announce it to the others." I heard Felix and Ryan's footsteps as they walked to the door. I jumped up, and stood next to their room. The doorknob twisted, and the two leaders came out.

"Hello, Meme," Ryan said tiredly as they went over to the Great Hall. Felix and Ryan sat down at their seats in the staff table at the end of the four long tables. Rayla, another staff member was already in her seat.

"Rayla, please call the other recruits," Felix said. Rayla nodded, and pulled her laurel wand out of her pocket. She ran outside of the Great Hall. Rayla gripped her wand in her hand, and sent green sparks up into the air. Recruits started to rush in.

First, Lilly Anna came, her long blond hair flowing behind her. She was then followed by Jtrow. They both took their places in the staff table. Staff members and regular members took their seats in the proper places. I, myself, sat down at the Gryffindor table. Felix stood up and cleared his throat.

"I have an announcement to make."

Ryan's POV

(back when felix and ryan came out of the room)

I walked out of the room, tired. We were going to have to move our army. As I walked out the door, I noticed Meme standing outside. "Hello, Meme," I said. As I walked over to the Great Hall, I realized how she looked exactly like Madi. The same brown hair. Same white flower wreath. What if she was Madi? I dismissed the thought from my mind. Why would Meme lie that she wasn't Madi? Anyways, I was probably paranoid right now. I followed Felix to the Great Hall.

Felix's POV

"I have an announcement to make," I said. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I took a deep breath. "We have to move."

Lindz's POV

"We have to move." I sat there, shocked. Everyone was quiet. Then, as if someone unmuted them, everyone started talking.

"How are we going to find a new place to live?" A girl from the Ravenclaw. A boy in the Gryffindor table just stared straight ahead, shocked.

"Quiet down!" I shouted. Everyone quieted down, and looked at her. "We should listen to Felix and Ryan." The Potions professor looked expectantly at the leaders.

"Let staff worry about the details, just remember that you need to pack," Ryan said calmly. "You may now leave." All of the recruits immediately left the Great Hall. I turned to look at Ryan. "I hope you know what you're doing."

**Tada! End of the chapter. So, Meme. MemeQueen14. If you look her up in the username change website thingy, which is basically where you can look up people's usernames and you can find their username history. Well, you can find her old username. Also, Madi is chubbybunni. AND I GOT YOUTUBE. LOOK ME UP Im echomist66 - Minecraft. Okay, buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


End file.
